Marry Her
by Muffliat0
Summary: Scorpius esta a punto de casarse con Lily después de un largo romance que había iniciado en el colegio, lo que no sabia era la razón por la cuál su padre aceptó ese romance y ese matrimonio desde que se lo comunicó sin oponerse en algún momento.


_Disclaimers: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y sólo a ella, bueno, tal vez un poco a Warner Bros. También, pero ese es oto asunto ._.' yo sólo los utilizo con fines de diverción y para nada lucrativos._

Una amiga me traumó con la pareja de Scorpius y Lily... y... ya estaba traumada antes con la de Draco y Ginny, así que... bueno, quise unirlos a los cuatro en una mini historia, espero que sea de su agrado.

Tengo que mencionar que es mi primera historia de Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>La furia de Harry fue perceptible incluso antes de que los vidrios se estremecieran y su puño se estampara sobre la madera de caoba de su escritorio, observó a la menor de sus hijos entrecerrando los ojos, la noticia que le había dado no era la mejor de todas y esperaba que jamás de dijera algo así, al menos no con la persona que ella se había recién comprometido.<p>

–No.

Lily observó a su padre y puso los ojos en blanco a causa de su furia ridícula, no podía creer que a pesar de los años, siguiera comportándose como un adolescente, porque no había otra explicación para la actitud de su padre.

–Bien –contestó, no iba a suplicarle más por que aceptara su relación, hacia una semana Scorpius Malfoy le había propuesto matrimonio y ella había aceptado, para el desagrado de su padre, pero había comenzado a salir con Scorpius en su quinto año en Hogwarts, aunque él estuviese apunto de salir, eso no les impidió tener una buena relación, después de seis años, en los que su padre guardó la esperanza de que esa relación terminara, pero no lo hizo, ni porque Harry Potter había puesto todas las trabas que su mente de adolescente le había dado, Scorpius no era bien recibido, pero eso cambió después de que su madre desafiará esa absurda orden.

Para molestia de Harry, su hijo Albus, el que más parecido era a él, al menos físicamente, se había vuelto buen amigo de ese chico, con lo tanto que Harry odiaba a Draco, no importaba que Narcissa Malfoy hubiese mentido sobre su muerte a Voldemort, al final, no lo había hecho por él, lo había hecho por Draco.

Lily observó hacia la puerta, su madre había entrado al despacho, le otorgó una sonrisa comprensiva por la actitud de su padre y entró dejando la puerta abierta.

–Lily, cariño ¿puedes dejarme hablar a solas con tu padre?  
>–Sí, pero no importa que le digas, papá no aceptará ir a la cena de compromiso, me lo ha dicho y conozco cuando es imposible sacarlo de su testarudez, se los diré sólo una vez, me encantaría que ambos estuvieran ahí no sólo para esa cena, sino en mi boda, pero no voy a obligarlos a ir, y no voy a desistir de casarme con él porque mi padre considere que no es el chico adecuado para mí, ya lo he dicho.<p>

Lily salió del despacho completamente furiosa con su padre, aun así no azoto la puerta al salir, Ginny suspiró quitando la vista de la puerta ahora cerrada para dirigirla a su esposo, la furia brillaba en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, observó a su esposa con esa expresión seria.

–Sé lo que vas a decir y mi respuesta es no, y es definitiva.  
>–Ya basta, Harry, no tienes por qué seguir con esta actitud, Lily es feliz con ese chico y...<br>–Quiero saber la opinión de tu padre cuando se entere, él no es mas feliz que yo con esta relación y lo sabes.  
>–A mi padre...<br>–Él odia a Lucius Malfoy y...  
>–Ya te lo dije, basta con eso, no sigas alimentando el odio de tus hijos hacia esa familia, cuando nos casamos, y supiste que James venia en camino prometiste que los dejarías tomar sus propias decisiones y cometer sus propios errores y ahora no lo estas haciendo, ella es feliz con Scorpius, y quiero la felicidad de Lily, no me importa si es con un Muggle, un mestizo o un sangre pura como Scorpius.<br>–Estas aprobando al nieto del hombre que te entregó a manos de Voldemort.  
>– ¿Tu rencor hacia Draco es tan grande? –Harry le regreso la mirada con un "<em>En serio lo preguntas<em>" impregnado –bien, rectifico ¿Es mas importante tu odio hacia él que tu propia hija? Porque no importa cuanto hagas berrinche, ya lo dijo ella, no va a dejar a Scorpius, y la apoyo, porque así te voltees terminarás emparentando con Malfoy, piénsalo.  
>– ¿Cuándo se enamoraron así, Ginny?<br>–Cuando les diste la libertad necesaria a tus hijos de elegir a sus amigos, y les enseñaste que se tiene que conocer a las personas para poder hacerte una idea de quienes son, fuiste tú, Harry, el que enseñó a tus hijos que no importaba el estatus de sangre, sino su forma de ser y pensar, les pusiste de ejemplo a Pettigrew y tus padres, a veces las personas que se dicen tus amigos pueden llegar a causarte el mas grande de los daños, puede traicionarte de la forma más cruel, que ni tu enemigo declarado, y además, Harry, Scorpius ya te ha demostrado que es una buena persona, y no tiene que cargar en sus hombros el pasado de su familia y las elecciones de su padre y su abuelo.  
>–Tienes razón –suspiró entrando en razón –no le digas nada, mantén ese semblante –se acercó a ella y acaricio la mejilla de su esposa y deposito un beso sobre los labios de ella, haciéndola sonreír cuando se alejó –que sea una sorpresa mi llegada a esa dichosa cena ¿cuándo es?<br>–La siguiente semana –sonrío acariciando la mejilla de su marido.  
>–Tienes que llevarla de compras y elegir el vestido más hermoso, no sólo para ella, sino para ti, y no le dejes comprar nada verde, promételo, Ginny, que vaya de rojo, como toda una Gryffindor.<br>–Lo prometo.

* * *

><p>Scorpius hablaba con su padre, esperando a que su prometida llegara al lugar, estaba nervioso, habían hablado y ella le había informado que su padre no iría.<p>

–Así que Potter no aceptó a venir –Draco observó a su hijo.  
>–No, sigue sin agradarle que un Malfoy, se case con su hija.<br>–Es que ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Los Malfoy y los Potter, se cual es su molestia.  
>– ¿En serio? –Scorpius observó a su padre que asintió con una sonrisa torcida, como recordando algo agradable, porque su sonrisa no era fría y cortes como comúnmente sonreía.<br>–Le molesta, porque el apellido mas fuerte es el que sobrevive, ella será Malfoy.  
>–Sí, pero tiene dos hijos, que harán perdurar el Potter por mucho más tiempo.<br>–Sin embargo uno terminara para volverse Malfoy, sólo imagina su árbol genealógico después de su boda.  
>–Así que solo por eso no te opusiste en ningún momento en mi relación con Lily, por esa maldita rivalidad donde por fin ibas a ganarle una –contestó molesto.<br>–No, no fue por eso, sino más bien por que eres mi único hijo, y yo no iba a elegir a la mujer que amarías, dejaría que fueras tú, y por Merlín mismo, Scorpius, que si hubiese sido una chica Muggle, tampoco me hubiese opuesto –El chico observó a su padre, no había ningún atisbo de mentira en sus expresiones.

Su padre había dicho _yo no iba a elegir a la mujer que amarías_ eso lo hizo pensar en algo horrible ¿acaso su abuelo había elegido a su madre para su padre prohibiéndole estar con la chica que él amaba? Volvió a observarlo, el rostro de su padre se suavizó en un instante y una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro, reconocería esa mirada en cualquier persona, era el de una persona enamorada, giro su vista hacia donde él observaba, e imitó la cara de idiota en el rostro de su padre, Lily y su madre, Ginevra habían hecho por fin su aparición, observó a su prometida en un vestido rojo, como su cabello y su casa, lo hizo sonreír, Lily Potter aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para portar el color de los Gryffindor; lo que lo sorprendió, aparte de la hermosura de su prometida, fue observar a su futura suegra, llevaba un vestido verde, pero no cualquier verde, sino del mismo tono de Slytherin, haciendo resaltar su cabello rojo y su piel pálida y pecosa, imagino que Lily seria igual de guapa y atractiva cuando tuviera la edad de su madre, pero se enfocó en su novia y lo perfecta que lucía, le sonrío cuando todo el lugar aplaudió por su aparición.

–Merlín –murmuró su padre junto a él con un jadeo –sigue luciendo perfecta.

Scorpius observó a su padre de soslayo, que seguía embobado en la señora Potter.

–Ve por ella –aconsejo su padre poniendo la mano en el hombro de Scorpius.  
>–Eso haré –le sonrío –nos veremos después.<br>–Claro.

Ginny saludo con una suave sonrisa a las personas, no estaba muy cómoda en ese lugar, a pesar de ser la fiesta de compromiso de su hija, y había invitados conocidos por ella, eran mínimos, la mayoría eran brujas y magos sangre pura que habían invitado los Malfoy, pero sonrío, al ver que al menos, su hija estaba por cumplir su sueño, casarse con un Malfoy, algo que su madre soñó un tiempo, pero no logró.

–Siempre huyendo, Weasley –dijo una voz grave y seductora detrás de ella –lo siento –se disculpó con ella cuando giró –sigo llamándote por tu apellido de soltera.  
>–Algunos aun lo hacen, Malfoy –giró hasta Draco.<br>–Es mejor que llamarte _Señora Potter_ –concluyó con un gesto enfadado.  
>–Muchos otros prefieren llamarme simplemente Ginny.<br>–Yo preferiría llamarte _Señora Malfoy_ –se acercó a ella deliberadamente  
>–No creo eso –sonrío.<br>–Mi hijo me dijo que Potter se negó a venir –comentó.  
>–Él vendrá –aseguró Ginny.<br>–Deja de mentir y creer en él, supongo que no le agrada que sea mi hijo quien enamorara a su preciosa niña –se acercó más a la mujer frente a él –creo que aun no sabe que hace años, el padre de ese chico enamoró a la madre de su preciosa niña –la observó directamente a los ojos con un gris oscuro en su mirada –Lily es idéntica a ti –acarició su mejilla acercando mas su rostro al de Ginny –verla con mi hijo es como verme contigo –su tono de voz sonó diferente, como si sufriera –en cuanto Scorpius me dijo que estaba enamorado de la pequeña Potter acepté la relación, yo no iba a prohibirle estar con la hija de la mujer que amo, al menos uno de los dos tenía que tener esa dicha ¿no lo crees?  
>–Draco, yo...<br>–Y pensar que esa relación pudiese ser incestuosa –se burló.  
>–Pero no lo es, lo has dicho, al menos ella ha cumplido con el sueño que una vez también tuvo su madre...<br>–Y Scorpius con el sueño que sigue teniendo su padre.  
>–Es mejor que regrese a la celebración, el hecho de que desaparecieras también...<br>–No vas a olvidar que te amo ¿cierto? –la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca.  
>–Creo que es lo que ambos deberíamos hacer, Draco, olvidar que nos amamos, porque es algo que no pasó, y no pasará.<br>–Aun así, no puedo, lo que siento por ti sobrevivirá incluso después de nuestra muerte.  
>–Morirá con nosotros, porque no habrá quien lo recuerde, Draco –completó la mujer.<p>

Draco jaló a Ginevra hasta tenerla cerca de él, como en el pasado, cuando salían a escondidas, todos aquellos innumerables recuerdos lo golpearon directo al pecho dejando un enorme agujero en él, hubiese sido más valiente y haberse negado a casar con Astoria, y huir de ser posible con Ginny, observó de nuevo el verde del vestido de la mujer y sonrió para después unir sus labios con los de ella, le sorprendió lo bien recibido que fue, Ginny tenía años deseando volver a besarlo de aquella forma, Harry jamás la besaría con esa pasión, con esa promesa oculta en un beso, lo contrario a Malfoy, él le hacía sentir demasiadas cosas, se sentía una adolescente de nuevo escondiéndose para besarse con Draco Malfoy, jamás le importó lo que su padre dijera, amaba a Draco, y después de tantos años, lo seguía amando, amaba a Draco Malfoy como jamás amaría a Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Scorpius observó a la pequeña pelirroja sobre el baúl de uno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, la siguió con la mirada cuando se bajó y corrió hacia un niño igual de pelirrojo que ella y lo abrazó emocionada y la observó parlotear con ese pelirrojo, no la perdió un segundo de vista, sujetó el saco de su padre y lo jaló llamando su atención.<p>

Draco bajo la mirada hacia su hijo, estaba aturdido con cara de bobo, así que sonrío, acaricio el cabello rubio de su hijo y sonrío cuando él levantó la mirada con cierta felicidad.

–Papá -lo nombró –es hermosa ¿cierto?

Draco dirigió su mirada hasta donde se encontraba la de su hijo, se topó con la imagen más hermosa que hubiese podido haber visto, Ginevra estaba a unos metros de distancia frente a ellos abrazando a una pequeña niña pelirroja, que era idéntica a ella de pequeña, Ginny al sentir la mirada levanto la vista topándose con la de Malfoy y después en el pequeño junto a él.

–Cierto, Scorpius, es hermosa –sonrío.  
>– ¿Puede ser mi novia? –interrogó a su padre.<br>–Puede serlo, pero algo me dice que te costará un poco de trabajo conquistarla.  
>–Lo haré –sonrío Scorpius decidido.<br>–Yo te ayudaré, lo prometo –le sonrío.  
>–Es hora de que subas al tren –le indicó Astoria a Scorpius que acababa de llegar hasta ellos, ya que hablaba con una amiga.<br>–Nos veremos en vacaciones –movió la mano efusivamente y subió al expreso.

Draco observó a su hijo y le sonrío, claro que ayudaría a su hijo a conquistar a la menor de los Potter, tal vez Ginny y él no estaban destinados a estar juntos en esta vida, pero al menos, sus hijos podrían serlo por ellos.


End file.
